Andai Saja
by saruakira
Summary: Ucapan maaf untuk sang terkasih atas penghianatan diatas janji suci (Not Lemon scene)


Barangkali butuh seratus tangkai bunga mawar merah yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa untuk meluluhkan hatimu

"Maaf…."

Barangkali butuh sekumpulan pemain musik dalam _orchestra_ untuk membentuk harmoni mayor sempurna yang manis di telinga untuk membuatmu mendengarkanku barang sepatah kata.

"Dengarkan aku Dobe, maafkan aku…"

Barangkali butuh satu lautan bahkan samudra untuk mengalirkan segelintir kekecewaan yang terpendam untuk membuatmu kembali memaafkanku.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku…."

**.**

**.**

**Title :** Andai Saja

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Rating :** **M (**not lemon scene)

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, bahasa mungkin agak berat, author ga pandai menyusun kata

**Summary** : Ucapan maaf untuk sang terkasih atas penghianatan diatas janji suci (Not Lemon scene)

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Andai Saja ©saruakira**

**.**

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan dari pemilik yang begitu dicintainya, ia menggenggam perlahan seakan keramik porselen nomor satu yang mudah pecah. Dikecupnya tangan tan itu penuh cinta. Sementara sang pemilik hanya termanggu diatas dua roda yang menopangnya.

Sasuke mendongak. Ada ribuan kekecewaan terpantul dimanik _sapphire_ yang kini mengelam. _Onyx_nya memandangi pemilik manik _sapphire _sambil berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyerah. Berhenti meminta maaf. Tapi ia belum mau menyerah. Semestinya ia menyadari perbuatannya kepada sang _sapphire_, sekalipun telah ia kenali Naruto sebaik dirinya sendiri, dan dirinya tidak butuh apa-apa. Hanya dua patah kata 'Aku memaafkanmu' dari sang _saphire_.

"Sudah sore, ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Didorongnya kursi roda sang kekasih, menuntunnya kembali ke dalam sangkarnya yang hangat.

Sudah satu tahun kekasihnya Naruto, menjalani sisa umurnya di gedung bercat putih dengan bau obat-obatan khas menyebar diseluruh ruang dan lorong. Kecelakaan maut penyebabnya. Andai saja waktu bisa berputar. Naruto malang tidak akan pernah mengalami kejadian pahit ini. Kecelakaan yang juga harus merenggut kedua kakinya.

Naruto tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sampai kejadian itu terpampang tepat di depan mata. Naruto tak pernah tahu bahwa yang dilukiskan akan sekejam dan sekelam ini. Andai waktu bisa diputar, andai _saphire_nya tak menangkap penghianatan yang dilakukan sang kekasih. Andai kaki-kaki ini tak melangkah ke tempat itu. Andai ucapan tolakan halus ia lontarkan pada undangan sahabat baiknya. Ah, semuanya hanya andai-andai. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Mungkin semua orang berpikir seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengannya. Seumur hidup Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan buruk itu dan ia bersumpah, sekalipun cintanya begitu besar, tak akan ada penerimaan maaf untuk dirinya, kekasih hatinya yang telah berani menorehkan luka pada hati sucinya.

"…ti."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk untuk memperjelas suara sang kekasih.

"… henti."

"Hn? Ada apa sayang?" Diusapnya pipi tan yang slalu terasa lembut dan entah sejak kapan pipi tan lembut itu menirus sejurus dengan tubuh pemilik sang semakin mengurus.

"Berhenti…." Naruto menunduk dalam. "Berhenti mengurusiku." Untuk satu tahun lamanya ia kembali mengangkat suara untuk sang _raven_.

Terperangah, mensejajarkan tingginya, Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Naruto._ Alabasternya _mengenggam tangan tan yang tegeletak tak berdaya. Sedikit mencondongkan badan, lebih mendekatkan dirinya. "Kau tak apa Naru?" diusapnya pipi kekasihnya

Buru-buru Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya.

Naruto mengatupkan mata, menahan amarahnya. Satu persatu helaan nafas keluar dari hidung bangirnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini."

"Dan membiarkan wanita itu menunggumu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu seharusnya dari awal ia menolak mentah-mentah undangan wanita jalang itu. Jika akhirnya seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tahu wanita jalang itu hanya menjebaknya.

_Trip _itu tidak terjadi. _Cake_ besar itu tidak ada. Pertama kali dalam sepuluh tahun, hari jadinya dengan Naruto berlalu seperti debu yang tertiup angin di padang pasir, terlalu ringan dan kecil untuk terbang. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kayu sudah menjadi arang. Tak ada yang dapat mengembalikannya. Begitupula kisah cintanya. Bahtera rumah tangga yang susah payah ia bangun hancur sudah. Tenggelam dan karam di dasar laut perceraian. Kini hanya cinta yang membekas mengukuhkan diri untuk tetap bertahan mendampingi mantan pendamping hidupnya.

Wanita besurai sewarna permen karet telah menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan masa depannya bersama sang kekasih. Jujur Sasuke sangat menyesali perbuatannya, sangat sangat menyesal.

"Dia dan bayimu membutuhkanmu." Tangan tan itu terulur, mencoba meraih protein-protein yang menyatu membentuk helaian _raven _yang sering ia usap dulu. Sasuke terpaku.

"Aku tak apa. Pergilah."

Sasuke menggeleng. Tak ingin pergi meninggalkan belahan jiwanya.

"Sasuke…" ditangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajah bergaris tegas sang _raven_. "Kalau aku memaafkanmu apakah kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Apakah ia akan pergi? Bukankah niat awalnya hanya ingin mendapatkan penerimaan maaf saja dari si pirang? Tak inginkah ia kembali?

"Kalau begitu aku memaafkanmu." Dikecupnya kening _alabaster_ dihadapannya. "Pergilah, mereka membutuhkanmu."

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut bludru halus yang menghampar dipangkuan sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_Saphire_ itu membola. Untuk sepersekian detik Naruto merasa nafasnya tercekat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar kata-kata itu. Bagai simfoni yang indah menyatu mengalun merajut hati yang telah lama beku, menyisip ke dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa kembali menyusun potongan puzzle kehidupan rumah tangganya dulu. Ia tak bisa kembali dalam pelukan dominan yang mendominasinya.

Naruto terdiam. Begitu juga Sasuke. Lama keduanya membisu, menunggu sengalan napas itu reda. Ada segelombang badai bening yang siap jatuh di kedua pipi tan membentuk aliran sungai kecil jika saja Naruto tidak segera memutar kursi rodanya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sekelebat memori berputar, bagai pecahan kaca yang terbentuk, menyatu, utuh kembali. Memori akan pertemuan awal, hari-harinya yang dulu sangat begitu menyenangkan, hingga kejadian kelam yang merenggut semuanya. Mengalun seolah kaset rusak yang tak berhenti berputar. Ia menangis, Naruto menangis, menangisi keadaannya, menangisi kehidupannya, menangisi semuanya yang telah terjadi.

Andai saja ia memilih pria manis bertato _'AI'_ di keningnya, mungkin semuanya tak akan terjadi…

Ah, andai saja…

**FIN**

Dibuat untuk mengambarkan kesedihan hati sang author. Ah andai saja sedikit shonen-ai dibubuhkan walau hanya sedikit saja dalam karya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang begitu fantastis**-NARUTO-** . ah itu hanya andai saja….

Terimakasih kepada reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini, maaf kalau saru lagi galau dan sedih bahasanya jadi aneh begini, sekali lagi mohon maaf

**Happy Reading**

**Silahkan tinggalkan Review jika berkenan,**

**Terimakasih Reader-sama  
**

**-Saru-**

**C(; _._ ;)D **


End file.
